


Sorpresa.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Stiles va a presentar a su alma gemela con sus amigos. Ese chico que todos saben que existe, pero nadie nunca ha visto fotos ni saben cómo es, salvo la descripción de Stiles: alto, imponente, ojos maravillosos y melancólicos (y un sexo para morirse). Después de meses de estar saliendo, Stiles sabe que lo suyo es seguro, así que va a presentarlo.Stiles sabía que sus amigos se llevarían una sorpresa, no solo porque Derek es increíblemente guapo, si no porque le dobla la edad.Bueno, la sorpresa se la lleva él, cuando llegan a casa de Jackson y Liam pregunta al verlo: ¿papá?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Sorpresa.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naznachenie_Hatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naznachenie_Hatake/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para Naznachenie Hatake, del intercambio Santa Secreto Sterek :3  
> ¡Espero que te guste!  
> ¡Y feliz Navidad a todos!

—Así que… sexo increíble ¿Eh? — le preguntó su pelirroja amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

—El mejor que he tenido en la vida— respondió Stiles con seguridad.

—¿Tiene mucha experiencia? —inquirió Allison, sentada en el sofá con un plato de fruta en sus manos.

—Ni te imaginas— murmuró él.

—¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer? Porque no puede ser tu novio oficial hasta que no le demos el visto bueno, Stiles.

—Dentro de poco se los voy a presentar, tenlo por seguro, además es mi alma gemela— susurró el chico ruborizándose, la pelirroja se levantó y lo tomó de las mejillas.

—Tiene un color de ojos muy peculiar— Lydia lo inspeccionó con cuidado— ni siquiera puedo definir uno solo— la chica se acercó más para observarlo mejor— me gusta— declaró.

—A él le gusta más— Allison rio y su comentario hizo a Stiles sonreír.

+++

—Derek… —llamó el castaño desde la enorme cama de su novio, el cual volteó a verlo desde donde estaba de pie frente al espejo.

—Stiles…— respondió de igual forma el moreno.

—No vayas a trabajar— farfulló el chico, abrazando la mullida almohada.

—¿Quieres que no vaya a trabajar?

—Sí, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

—Y ¿Haciendo qué? Si puedo saberlo— oh, _por supuesto_ que Derek lo sabía.

—Oh, créeme que podríamos hacer muchas cosas y todas te gustarán— Stiles levantó las cobijas y quedó descubierto. Ahí, en medio de la cama, completamente desnudo porque Stiles era una persona a la que le gustaba retozar en el lugar después del sexo.

Derek miró la nívea piel del chico, con lunares esparcidos en toda ella, a los lunares los acompañaban las marcas de mordidas y chupetones que le había hecho y en sus caderas podía ver la forma de sus dedos después de que le agarrara con demasiada fuerza.

Incluso, si se fijaba bien, podía ver las manchas rojizas en medio de sus nalgas, dejadas por los azotes que le había dado.

A Stiles le gustaba rudo.

Derek miró su reloj y dijo:

—A la mierda— mientras prácticamente se lanzaba a la cama, cayendo encima de su novio con cuidado de no hacerle daño. En serio, si Derek lo analizaba, volvía a tener actitudes juveniles, pero Stiles lo hacía volver a querer comportarse como un adolescente.

Stiles lo recibió con un abrazo y abriendo sus piernas para que Derek ocupara el espacio entre ellas.

Derek era su propio jefe, llamaría a Erica -su asistente- para que cancelara todas sus citas del día y moviera sus juntas.

Eso sí, no podría faltar a la comida con su hijo, pero eso Stiles lo sabía bien.

+++

—Así que, ¿cómo está Sky? —Stiles le preguntó en cuanto llegó de la comida con su hijo.

Derek le dio un beso para saludarlo antes de sonreír. Le alegraba que su pareja se interesara por su hijo, aunque entre ellos dos solo hubiera dos años de diferencia.

Si, eso era algo raro, ya que Skyler tenía veinte y Stiles veintidós, razón por la cual Stiles aun no conocía a Skyler (ni siquiera en fotos). Derek quería que lo conociera en persona y eso sería cuando los presentara formalmente, obviamente ambos conocían de la existencia del otro (pregúntenle a Sky del drama que armó cuando se enteró que el novio de su papá era dos años mayor que él, pero hey, a veces tu alma gemela y el amor de tu vida es veinte años menor que tú, pueden preguntarle a JLo, si a Derek no le creen), pero Derek quería estar cien por ciento seguro que lo suyo con Stiles era serio para introducirlo con sus hijos, ellos eran lo más importante que tenía. A la par de Stiles, por supuesto.

Por lo que él quería que fuera la ocasión perfecta cuando se conocieran y Derek estaba seguro de que el momento llegaría pronto.

Junto con el momento en el que le pidiera matrimonio a su novio.

—Está bien, el fin de semestre le está pasando factura.

—Ugh, recuerdo eso.

—Stiles, apenas llevas un par de meses con tu tesis, no lo digas como si hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo.

El castaño solo le sonrió antes de seguir leyendo en su computadora.

+++

Stiles estaba junto con Liam en la piscina, calentando antes de meterse al agua, cuando el entrenador salió hecho una furia de su oficina.

—¡Baxter! — gritó, llamando la atención del menor de los dos.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste Liam? — murmuró Stiles. Liam negó con la cabeza en confusión.

—No he hecho nada.

El entrenador no tardó en llegar hasta ellos, mientras echaba chispas por los ojos.

—A mi oficina, ahora— dijo el hombre con voz apretada, Stiles notó como la vena de la frente le saltaba.

—Entrenador, yo no…

—Me importa una mierda, Baxter— Finstock siempre los llamaba por el apellido— a mi oficina.

Diciendo eso dio media vuelta y regreso al pequeño espacio que estaba a la mitad del pasillo antes de llegar a la alberca. Stiles le dio un encogimiento de hombros a Liam antes de ver al chico más joven caminar tras Finstock.

—¿Qué quería? —inquirió el castaño mientras Liam caminaba fuera de las duchas.

—Voy mal en economía, si no subo mi calificación en esa materia me sacarán del equipo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Stiles— no pueden hacer eso, eres el mejor nadador que el equipo tiene, después de mí por supuesto.

Liam le dio una mirada cansada, pero sonrío.

—Sé que soy el alma del equipo— Stiles abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero Liam se apresuró a seguir— pero tiene razón, los chicos con becas como nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de ir mal en una materia.

—Tú podrías— murmuró Stiles, no es como si le hubiera pasado desapercibido la forma en la que Liam vestía o el coche que conducía.

—Podría, pero no quiero— respondió el chico con un puchero— tendría que trabajar más horas en la cafetería para cubrir el resto de la colegiatura o pedirles dinero a mis padres y no quiero hacer eso.

Stiles no entendía muy bien la lógica de Liam, porque, por donde miraras al chico, gritaba ¡dinero! Pero hey, Stiles no era quien para hacer un juicio.

Tal vez no quería ser el típico chico universitario cuyos padres mantenían.

O tal vez no quería que el resto pensara que estaba en esa universidad porque sus padres habían pagado por el lugar.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo era la situación de sus padres, hasta donde el castaño sabía ellos eran divorciados, casi desde que Liam tenía catorce, pero era un tema del que Stiles nunca había preguntado y solo sabía lo que su amigo le había dicho.

Divorciados porque lo de sus padres no funcionó, aunque lo intentaron, además, Stiles estaba seguro de que no eran almas gemelas, cuando la encontrabas, la relación no acababa, los casos que sí eran contados y una parte muy pequeña de las estadísticas.

+++

Se examinó con cuidado el ojo cuyo color había cambiado cuando conoció a Derek, las almas gemelas funcionaban de una forma extraña, ya que tus ojos eran del mismo color hasta que conocías a esa persona con la que estabas destinada a pasar el resto de tu vida y en ese momento el color cambiaba para que ambos tuvieran, literalmente, la mitad del otro.

Stiles estaba intentado hacer su tesis sobre eso, pero el tema era un extraño proceso cuyo origen todavía no se descubría al cien por ciento, por lo que el castaño no tenía mucho de donde investigar.

Se alejó del espejo cuando un par de brazos se enredaron en su cintura, sintió la barba de su novio raspando su mejilla y se encogió cuando Derek rozó sus pezones con los dedos.

—Naa, manitas traviesas fuera— el chico se giró para encarar al hombre de su vida, que lo observaba como un cachorrito acabado de vacunar.

—No estaba haciendo nada— respondió Derek, colocando sus manos a una distancia segura sobre su cintura.

—Y un cuerno no estabas haciendo nada, tu quieres evitar que me vaya— Derek sonrió y se quitó la máscara de timidez para sonreír con picardía.

—Tengo varias maneras de hacer que te quedes— y para demostrarlo, bajo sus manos hasta el borde de su bóxer.

Stiles no estaba muy seguro de cómo es que terminó quedándose esa noche en casa de Derek (si sabía, solo que no quería admitir lo débil que era en manos de Derek), pero de lo que si estaba completa y absolutamente seguro es de que se encontraba con el amor de su vida, quien lo hacía inmensamente feliz y eso era más que suficiente.

+++

—¿Estás seguro que esto es buena idea? —Derek se veía tan nervioso como un adolescente y eso a Stiles le parecía adorable.

—Es la mejor de las ideas Der, ¿qué mejor día para conocer a mis amigos que Navidad?

—¿Pero no deberían estar con sus familias o algo?

Stiles torció la boca. —No todos pueden pagar un boleto a casa en estas fechas Der— y Derek se sintió un completo imbécil por ello.

—¿Es por eso que te quedaste?

—No Der, pero es una fecha complicada para papá y para mí, él siempre se la pasa trabajando— Stiles se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a no ver a su padre en navidad o noche buena.

Derek quería golpearse contra la pared o algo.

—Relájate Der, todo irá bien— por alguna razón Derek le creyó.

Grave error.

Al entrar a casa de Jackson, amigo de Stiles desde que eran niños y el único con suficiente dinero para comprar una casa a cinco minutos de la universidad, Derek se congeló.

Él sabía que todos sus amigos se llevarían una sorpresa al Stiles presentarlo, porque vamos, era veinte años mayor que él.

Pero la sorpresa fue para él, ya que, sentado en la sala se encontraba Skylar, su hijo.

—¿Papá? —cuestionó el chico en cuanto los vio entrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sky?

—¿Sky? —preguntó Stiles, completamente confundido.

—¿Qué diablos haces con Stiles? —gritó Skylar —¿y dónde quedó tu alma geme…? —la voz de Liam murió cuando se dio cuenta— no puede ser—murmuró el chico y Derek quería que el mundo se lo tragara, pero tomó con más fuerza la mano de Stiles.

Stiles, quien parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —inquirió Lydia exasperada y con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Stiles es el alma gemela de mi padre! —Liam sonaba desesperado y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. El resto de amigos estaba en un completo silencio, observando el intercambio como un partido de tenis.

—Pero tu hijo se llama Skylar— musitó Stiles, en un tono que dejaba claro que estaba en negación.

—Liam Skylar Baxter Hale— dijo Liam— ese es mi nombre completo.

—Tengo que ir por palomitas— mencionó Isaac y se puso en pie. Derek todavía ni lo conocía, pero ya le agradaba.

—¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? — Liam se veía genuinamente interesado. Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Lo vi en el elevador el día que te ayudé a mudar tus cosas de dormitorio y sucedió— Derek sonrió— no hay día que no agradezca por encontrarlo.

—Okay, okay, puedo aceptar eso— el chico se puso en pie— ¿y tú Stiles? ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—Que tu padre es el mejor hombre que conozco, una persona increíble y lo amo con locura.

Liam sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlos.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

+++

_Un año después._

—¡Hijo mío! ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? — preguntó Stiles mientras despeinaba el cabello de Liam.

Liam se lo sacó de encima con un movimiento de su mano y acomodándose el cabello exclamó: —¡No me digas hijo! Y me fue bien, gracias.

—¡Oh cariño! Me alegro tanto por ti, ¡Derek! Nuestro hijo será el nuevo Einstein de nuestra época.

—¿Por qué me case contigo? — cuestionó mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Porque me amas, ahora, vamos a consentir a nuestro niño.


End file.
